Fall
by Ember1313
Summary: What would Jason do if Elizabeth told him good bye... and meant it? This fic starts just before Carly asks Jason to be her baby's father. Co-written with Dom.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ember and Dom  
Rating: PG 13 (possibly R in later chapters.)

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

So about six weeks ago my friend Luv came to me with an idea. "If you get time someday." she said. LOL. Needless to say a very rough idea began to form in my head.

The more I thought about it the more I realized I needed a co-writer for this one. That's where Dom came in. We quickly agreed on a concept and so the Evul Secret Project (ESP) was born. Over the next few weeks we have made great progress.

This whole project, especially the fic, is dedicated someone special. One of our favorite and most dedicated (annoying) stalkers. Luv. Girl thank you for the idea. It has been so much fun to work on this project. Your a great friends and someone to bounce ideas off of.

Hope you enjoy and just a word of warning the beginning is a bit angsty. We know with the crap you are getting on your screens angst is the last thing you want, but please stick with it. We promise the payoff will be worth it.

I hope everyone, especially Luv enjoys our fic. We worked hard on it. I think its one of my best.

Enjoy!!

Kelly  
Dom

* * *

**_Fall_**

Chapter One 

Jason Morgan was considered by many to be a borg. A cold emotionless machine. While at one time that may have been true, now Jason was anything but. He rushed to General Hospital the moment he heard the news. He knew he shouldn't be there, still it was like he couldn't stay away.

The phone call that brought Jason here was another reminder of how quickly life could change. Just like the night Michael was shot. Jason had just proposed to Elizabeth and she finally said yes. For a few brief moments Jason had everything he ever wanted. Then they both got calls about Michael. He knew the moment he saw Michael things between him and Elizabeth could never happen. He simply couldn't risk the danger for her and the boys. So they ended things.

He stood just outside the hospital room just out of view. He watched Elizabeth leaning over Jake's bed whispering soft reassuring words to their son. Jason was hesitant to enter and ruin the moment he was watching. Then it hit him, he felt like an outsider. Pain quickly filled his heart, squeezing tight. For a moment Jason couldn't breath. In that moment Jason wanted nothing more than to erase his decision to let them go. He couldn't though, all he could do was move forward. _"Elizabeth?"_

"What are you doing here?" she asked barely looking up at him.  
_  
"I... I heard about Jake and... I... I know I shouldn't be here but I need to see him, to see you both,"_ he told her softly.

_"We're fine, and you're right you shouldn't be here it isn't safe," _Elizabeth said coldly throwing Jason's words back into his face. Her eyes never left their son but Jason knew she was hurting as much as he was.  
_  
"Is he going to be okay?"_ he asked her.  
_  
"He was just dehydrated. He's only in here as a precaution. Jason why are you here?"_

"I already told you. I needed to see you and Jake," he said quietly.

_"Well you've seen us now leave," _she replied coldly.

_"Eliz..."_

"No. Jason you can't keep doing this to me or Cameron. Jake isn't old enough to understand yet but he will be soon. You can't keep dropping in and out our of lives," Elizabeth said.  
_  
"You know I love you, Elizabeth, and that I would do anything..."_

"Then leave . Please Jason just go. I... I can't do this anymore. It hurts so much to watch you walk away from us like we never mattered."

"You know that's not true. You and the boys mean everything to me," he told her.

_"Apparently that isn't enough,"_ Elizabeth whispered so low Jason almost didn't hear her. _"You should go now and not come back."_

"If you ever need anything..."

"I know and I will."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I wish..." Jason trailed off. He never believed in regrets until Elizabeth. He regretted every single time he had let her go.

_"Me too,"_ she whispered.  
_  
"I'll see you later,"_ Jason said before walking away.

_"No Jason, goodbye," _she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason slammed the penthouse door as he entered thankful Spinelli didn't appear, Jason wasn't in the mood for any of his lectures. He knew the boy meant well, so Jason couldn't be too angry. After locking the front door Jason opened the closet. In the very back Jason found what he was looking for.

The small black box contained some of Jason's most important memories. He sat on the leather sofa and pulled the lid off. Quickly sorting through the photos Jason found the ones he wanted. The one of Elizabeth and Jake that Lucky dropped at the PCPD and several of the boys at Christmas. Holding these photos and seeing their smiling faces brought tears to Jason's eyes.

When was the last time he saw Elizabeth smile? The answer came immediately. The day he asked Elizabeth to marry him. Had it been only two months since that day? It felt more like two years. And every passing day it became harder and harder to stay away.

Jason never had regrets before now. However he had nothing but regrets when it came to Elizabeth. If only things were different.

He wasn't just sad though Jason was angry. Mostly at himself. Jake, his son, was sick in the hospital and Jason couldn't be there. All because of the choices he made. And now he was in even deeper. He was the boss. Every decision, every move, everything was on him now. What had he done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat beside her youngest son fighting back tears. Telling Jason to leave had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. Elizabeth knew, however she had to do it. Jason couldn't keep coming in and out of their lives. It wasn't fair to her or the boys.

Jake looked up sleepily. Smiling when he saw his mother. Elizabeth let a few tears escape as she looked into Jason's eyes staring back at her. She felt so blessed to have her boys. If they weren't in her life Elizabeth didn't know what she would do. Losing Jason hurt like nothing else ever had, but her boys made it all worth it.

"Oh Jake. Mommy doesn't know what she's going to do. I love your dad... Jason so much. Our timing just never seems to be right. Except for one very special night. I just don't think I can wait anymore."

"Elizabeth?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I just wanted to note that in this fic Lucky and Elizabeth are friends. Neither one wants to change that.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jason sat on his couch alone and defeated. 'I finally lost her completely,' he thought. He couldn't blame her really. If it were him he would have reacted the same way. It truly upset him to think she had lost all faith in him. Hearing a knock on the door, Jason ran his hands over his face sighing heavily. The knocking persisted, followed by someone trying the door handle. Then he heard Carly's voice screeching through the door. _"Jason, Jason are you there? Jason open the door, I really need to talk to you."_

Cursing under his breath, he finally got up and walked to the door. He paused briefly before unlocking and finally pulling the door open. _"Carly, what is it? I'm really not in the mood right now,"_ he told her.

Buzzing past him in to the room, Carly turned around to face him. _"Why, what happened? Did muffin finally show her true colors and go back to my cousin? You know what it's not important, I need you,"_ she said. "_I did something bad and now I need you to fix it." _Carly obviously didn't care that Jason was having a rough time. She once again couldn't see Jason and his problems only her own.  
_  
"What else is new, Carly?"_ Jason muttered.

_"Very funny Jason, but this is serious,"_ she whined.

_"Alright, what did you do?"_ he finally asked.  
_  
"Well I'm pretty sure that I'm..." _she paused looking up at Jason, _"I think I'm pregnant."_

_"Well that's good right? This is what you and Jax wanted," _Jason asked not seeing the problem. Then it came to him,_ "You think Sonny's the father don't you?"_

_"I don't know Jason, that's the problem,"_ she whined.

_"Well get a paternity test done," _Jason said still not fully understanding her problem.

_"Jason, don't you get it? Sonny signed his rights away to Micheal and Morgan. He didn't sign away his rights to his other child, or children he might have," _Carly told him.  
_  
"What do you want me to say?"_ Jason finally asked in exasperation.  
_  
"I have a plan," _she said. She just ignored Jason when she heard him groan loudly. _"Jason, I want you to say that you are the father of this baby,"_ she finally blurted out.  
_  
"Carly, are you insane? Why would I do that? It doesn't even make sense," _Jason asked angrily.

_"Would you just listen to me? No one would ever question it. Everyone knows we are close," _Carly said hurriedly. _"You did it for Micheal. What do you have to lose this time?"_

_"Carly you really have no idea how insane you are sounding right now. Yeah I did it for Micheal, and look what happened. AJ found out anyway and tore his world apart. Now Micheal is in a coma because of the life I lead. Why would I do that to another child?" _asked Jason. "You just need to be honest and deal with whatever happens," Jason told her. He still couldn't believe she would ask this of him.  
_  
"But Jason, you're the only chance that I have."_

_"No Carly, I'm not going to lie about another kid. Not for you, not for Sonny, not for anyone," _Jason said heatedly.

_"Yeah not even for your precious Muffin?"_ Carly sneered.  
_  
"I did what I did to protect my son. He is not safe with me. No child is safe with me. I gave up my son, I made Sonny give up his boys. Why would I take another child into this life? I won't do it," _Jason told her angrily.  
_  
"But Jason..."_ Carly started to say with tears in her eyes.

_"No, that's final Carly," _Jason replied moving to the door and opening it. _"I need to be alone, you need to go."_ Seeing the pained look on her face he said, _"You don't even know if your pregnant. I would find that out first, before you blow your life apart."  
_  
Wiping her eyes Carly walked past him into the hall, _"I can't believe you won't help me,"_ she whispered.  
_  
"Not this time, not with this,"_ Jason told her. _"I'll see you later," _he said closing the door behind her.

Walking to the elevator Carly couldn't believe Jason wouldn't help her. He had always helped her in the past. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't help her now. She figured he was all twisted up because of Little Miss Muffin. She knew Jason would help her despite what he said, because Jason was Jason, and he always helped her. Carly got on the elevator to leave with a slight smile, knowing no matter what Jason said he would still stand behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked up as the door to Jake's room opened. _"Lucky," _she said getting up and going over to him.

_"How's our little guy doing?"_ Lucky asked giving Elizabeth a quick hug.

_"He's better, the doctors say he'll be here another day probably, for dehydration,_" Elizabeth replied.

Lucky smiled at her as he moved to Jake's side._ "He's our tough little boy. I know he's going to be fine. Right Jake?"_

Jake smiled at Lucky before closing his eyes. _"He's been sleeping a lot which is good," Elizabeth said._

_"How are you holding up?"_ Lucky asked. He could tell she was upset, but not just about Jake. _"Does Jason know about Jake?" _he asked hesitantly.

_"Yeah he does. Lucky he came here to see Jake. I... I made him leave," _she whispered tears sliding down her cheeks.

Moving over to her, Lucky embraced her. He knew how hard this situation was on Elizabeth. She loved Jason. He had been angry at first by her betrayal, but he came to terms with it. He knew the sacrifice Jason made for his son, and he respected him for it. At times he even wished things could have been different. He only wanted what was best for Elizabeth and her boys.  
_  
"Lucky he was so worried about his son, and all I could do was tell him he couldn't be here. I don't know if I can do this much longer. I love him so much, and not being with him is killing me,"_ she said crying into his shoulder.  
_  
"I know. SHhhh. it's alright,"_ he whispered soothing her.  
_  
"I really made a mess of things didn't I?" _she asked.  
_  
"You can't help how you feel,"_ Lucky said.

_"I... I never told you this, but before Micheal was shot. He asked me to marry him. Lucky we were going to be a family. Finally we were going to do it,"_ she told him.

Lucky was surprised he didn't now anything about this. She was really going to risk everything to be with this man. _"So what happened?" _he asked her.

_"Well Micheal was shot. Just like that it was over. Jason pulled back, only this time not just from the kids but from me too,"_ she said sadly.  
_  
"Elizabeth I know you don't want to hear this, but he did what was best for you and those boys,"_ Lucky said.  
_  
"I know Lucky, but why? Why does he choose that life of violence over a life and a family with me?"_ she asked sobbing. _"I'm hurt and I'm angry. Why is everything so difficult? Why can't two people who love each other just be together?"_

_"I know you don't want to hear that Jason is just trying to protect you and the boys, but he is. He feels guilty over what happened to Micheal. Even though it wasn't entirely his fault. He needs to work through that guilt,"_ Lucky said. _"And I'm not saying that you two should be together, but who am I to say that you shouldn't be? I mean look at me and Sam. We've managed to overcome some huge obstacles. Maybe you and Jason will too."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli came down the stairs slowly. He had heard parts of the argument between the Valkyrie and Stone cold. He had heard what the Valkyrie wanted of Stone Cold and had been stunned by the request. How could she be that bold after everything that Stone Cold had already given up for her? Didn't she realize that all of that was already killing her friend? _"Ah, Stone Cold?" _Spinelli said.  
_  
"What is it Spinelli?" _asked Jason.  
_  
"Nothing, I mean I couldn't help but over hear some of what you and the Valkyrie were talking about. I wanted to know if I could be of assistance to you?" _Spinelli asked.  
_  
"Can you turn back time? Because that is the only thing that would help. Going back and making different choices. I can't be with my family because of my choices. Carly's son is in a coma because of my choices,"_ Jason said calmly.  
_  
"Did something else happen today?" _asked Spinelli.  
_  
"I found out my son was sick, and raced off to the hospital to see him. Like any father would do. Only I'm not his father, I gave that right up to protect them. Out of fear, I gave up. Does that make me a selfish coward?" _asked Jason looking over at the young man.  
_  
"I know that perhaps you don't want to hear this. But I have said from the beginning that you could protect the fair Maternal One and her children. They would be lucky to have you. I have absolute faith that you would be able to protect them. I know you love them," _Spinelli said. _"What happened at the hospital?"_

_"Elizabeth didn't want me there. She told me to leave," _Jason said in a dull pained voice. _"Spinelli she's finally letting go, and I can't. I need the connection with her to survive. I think I made the wrong choice. I took this business to protect Carly and her kids. I don't know I guess I did it out of guilt for getting her mixed up in this life. I should have been thinking about my kids and Elizabeth."_

_"Stone Cold if I may be so bold. You love your son and the Maternal One right?" _asked Spinelli.

_"And Cam,"_ whispered Jason.

"And Little Cam. Then why not fight for them? Don't keep holding them at arms length. I know you can and will protect your family," Spinelli said walking over to the door as he heard someone knocking.  
_  
"Gentlemen, I hope this isn't a bad time? Jason we have some business to go over,"_ Diane said walking into the room.

_"It's okay. Spinelli thanks, but we'll have to do this later," _Jason said as he watched him go to the door. Turning he said,_ "Max any trouble with the Zachara's?"_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_"Epiphany, do you know when Jake is going to be able to get out of here?"_ asked Elizabeth walking up to the nurses station.

_"Well, I believe it will be soon,"_ Epiphany said glancing at the young nurse. Hearing the loud voices coming off the elevator as the door opened made her glance over at it and scowl.

_"Sonny you need to stop now,"_ Carly said.

_"Sonny what concern is it of yours if Carly is pregnant or not?"_ Jax asked.  
_  
"Stay out of this Jax. You don't want to know."_ Sonny warned.  
_  
"Carly tell him to mind his own business. He isn't a part of your life anymore,"_ Jax implored.

_"Sonny please," _Carly begged.

_"I'm sorry Carly, but I need to know if you're pregnant. I'm telling you right now you won't keep me from another child,"_ Sonny said through gritted teeth.

Carly closed her eyes as Jax said, _"Carly please tell me that it's not possible. You didn't sleep with Sonny again."_

"Jax please understand. I never meant for any of this to happen," she said. Looking at him begging him silently with her eyes

As they continued to argue amongst themselves, the elevator doors opened once more with Spinelli on board. Just as he was about to step off he heard the Valkyrie shout out. _"Stop it both of you. This baby isn't either of yours," _she said. Pausing she drew a deep breath before finally saying, _"It's Jason's."_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at the trio. Spinelli saw the Maternal One jaw drop. He saw her collect herself quickly though and excuse herself. Oh, this was not good he thought. This was not good at all. Stone Cold needed to be told right away, before all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'How could he do this? How could Jason do this to her?' Elizabeth knew instinctively that Carly was lying. No way was Jason the father of her baby if she even was pregnant. Which meant that Jason had once again chosen Carly and Carly's kids over her and her kids. It was like a knife in the gut to realize this. How could she be so stupid? Carly always came first to Jason, and she always would.

Silently crying in Jake's room, she looked over at her sleeping son. She thought,_ 'How could he choose Carly over his own son?' _She would have never have believed it, but how could she not believe it now. Jason had proven over and over again Carly was his number one priority. Curling up into a ball Elizabeth cried. She cried for herself, Jake, Cam and most of all she cried for Jason. He was wasting his life for that evil witch who did not deserve his loyalty. She would rip him to shreds and one day there would be nothing left of him, of that she was certain. As a mother, she felt bad for Carly. This woman had just lost a son, he may not be dead, but he wasn't going to wake up either. She knew Carly knew how to twist the Michael knife into Jason. The Michael card had always worked.

Elizabeth knew it was over. She could not take anymore. She couldn't come second in his life anymore. She wouldn't allow herself and her kids to be pushed aside and forgotten to run off to Carly. It was over it was truly time to let go of him. The thought broke her heart. It was physical pain as if someone was ripping it right out of her chest. She knew this was the right thing to do though for her and her boys.

Finally spent emotionally Elizabeth fell asleep, tears still silently falling down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Diane is the PCPD done with me over the Zacharia fire?"_ asked Jason.  
_  
"I'm not entirely sure that they are. They are being pretty tight lipped about the whole thing. I would be careful about anymore hypothetical retaliations though,"_ Diane, told him.  
_  
"The Zacharia's have been quiet though, I'm not sure if that is a good or bad thing though,"_ Max told his boss.  
_  
"We'll keep things as they are unless they make another move," _Jason said.

Diane went into other business and Jason found himself zoning out. He wanted so badly to just go to Elizabeth and take back his choice to stay away. He wanted to tell her that nothing but her and there family mattered to him. But wouldn't that be selfish? Wouldn't putting them in danger be the selfish thing to do? No, he needed to stay away, to protect them. It is what they had agreed to do.  
_  
"Jason, Jason are you hearing me? Should we come back a bit later, when you can say, focus?"_ Asked Diane.

_"Sorry, I…" _Jason started to say as the office door burst open and Spinelli came running in.  
_  
"Stone Cold I must speak to you at once. I have news of a most dire nature,"_ Spinelli shouted out.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

It's Monday!! And yes we're evil. Bwahhh! Don't kill us we do have a plan. Enjoy!

For Luv. Hope you feel better.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What do you want Spinelli?"

"I... I... It's of a rather sensitive and private nature," Spinelli said looking around the room.

_"And it can't wait?"_ asked Jason.

_"No. The Jackal feels Stone Cold should know immediately."_

"Could you two give us a minute?" Jason asked.  
_  
"Sure Jason take your time. Max and I..."_ Diane started to say.

_"I'd rather not know to be honest," _Jason told his two employees. He might not stop their relationship but he didn't want the details either. Once he and Spinelli were alone he asked, _"Well what was so important I had to stop my meeting?"_

"Um... The Jackal... meaning myself of course... I was at the place of healing..."

"The hospital? Why were you at GH?" Jason asked.

_"To see your progeny and the Material One," _Spinelli replied as if that were obvious.

_"Spinelli, you have to stop doing that. Elizabeth..." _Jason started to say frustrated by Spinelli. He was a great friend but there were times Jason wished he would stop trying to fix things.

_"Needs a friend. And the Jackal thought... well I hoped... that the Jackal could..."_

"What did you hear what caused all this?" asked Jason his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could just feel a headache coming on.  
_  
"Well the Valkyrie was there with Mr. Corinthos sir and the White Knight. They were all fighting very loudly and..."_

"Tell me she didn't," Jason said under his breath.

_"I'm afraid the Jackal cannot," _Spinelli replied.

_"Damn it! Why would she say something like that? Especially after I told her not to,"_ Jason said angrily.

_"Well to be fair the Valkyrie doesn't really listen to anyone. Not even the brilliant Stone Cold,"_ Spinelli rambled trying to keep his mentor in check. While he new Jason would never hurt him Carly was another story.

_"Did... did Elizabeth hear her?"_ he asked.  
_  
"Stone Cold you aren't responsible for the Valkyrie's actions," _Spinelli tried to reassure him.

_"Oh my god! She's never going to forgive me,"_ Jason said getting up from his chair and pacing.

_"Maybe if you explain to the Maternal One..."_

"You don't understand, Spinelli. Elizabeth will never believe I didn't go along with this. I've protected Carly too many times," Jason said heatedly.  
_  
"So what is Stone Cold going to do?"_ asked the young man.

_"I don't know yet. I have to at least try and explain to Elizabeth. Even if she just throws me out again."_

"The Jackal is pleased to hear this. And what of the Valkyrie?" he asked.  
_  
"I know I have to deal with Carly. She needs to understand what she's done. That there are somethings that just aren't forgivable." _Jason said quietly almost to himself._ "I have to go try and talk to Elizabeth."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth curled up on the sofa. The boys had finally went down for a nap leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts. She almost couldn't believe what had happened at the hospital. Almost. She had always know Jason would do anything for Carly. How many times did he leave to clean up one of her messes? Too many times to even attempt to count. She had thought, hoped, that Jake would be a priority for Jason but somehow she had forgotten Carly always came first. She wondered what would have happened if Michael hadn't been shot. Would her life, her happiness revolve around Carly's whims. The simple truth was it probably would have.

Over the years she had gotten use to being ignored and pushed aside. Hell she had even come to expect it. Her children however deserved better. And as their mother Elizabeth was determined they would get it.

That knowledge was the start of several important realizations. As much as she loved Jason they could never work. Someone would always be put first and Elizabeth wasn't willing to accept that. Elizabeth knew she had to let go of any hope she had for her and Jason. In order to find some kind of happiness they both needed to move on.

For the next half hour Elizabeth cried. Mourning the loss of what could never be. She was just pulling herself together when there was a knock at her door. Elizabeth quickly answered it not wanting to have the boys wake up.

_"We need to talk."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**  
_  
"How is Jake?"_ asked Jason just stepping into the room.

_" He's fine but I'm sure you knew that. So, why are you here?" _Elizabeth questioned. Not really bothering to shut the door. Jason wouldn't be here long anyways.  
_  
"I told you we need to talk."_

"I don't think there is anything left to say Jason," she replied her voice filled with an odd combination of defeat and acceptance.  
_  
"Please just give me a chance to explain."_

"What's there to explain? I heard what Carly said and I think I understand just fine," Elizabeth said turning away from him.  
_  
"No you don't. Please listen," Jason implored her._

"No. I don't think I want to hear you say how Carly needed you to save her once again. That she means that much to you. How could you Jason? Did you even stop to think about us and what this lie would do?" Elizabeth demanded to know. She wanted him to just leave. It hurt to much to have him in her home. A home they could never share.

_"Elizabeth you mean everything..."_

"No! No, we don't. Don't you dare say that.! Not after what you just did," she shouted at him.

_"But it's true, Elizabeth. Please." _Jason said practicality begging for her to listen. He knew she would be hurt and angry. Jason thought however she would at least let him explain.

_"Not if you're willing to lie for Carly again. Then again it always comes back to her doesn't it? I mean you took over the business to protect her. Never mind the fact it destroyed any chance we might ever have to be a family, for you to be a father to Jake,"_ she yelled at him forgetting momentarily about Jake and Cam sleeping upstairs..  
_  
"I needed to protect..."_

"Carly and her boys I know and now you're doing this. Lying because she's done something irrational and now she's in some kind of mess. But instead of being honest she runs to you to save her. Like she always does. Did you even stop to think about me or Jake?" she asked trying not to cry. She had promised herself that she was done crying over something that could never change.  
_  
"Please stop, Elizabeth. Don't do this to yourself,"_ he pleaded with her. He had always had to see her cry and now was no different.  
_  
"Why? Is it because it bothers you to see me hurting? Too bad Jason you're the cause of my pain. I just can't understand why you would do this." _Elizabeth said in frustration.  
_  
"I didn't Elizabeth. I would never tell Carly I would claim her child. Especially since I can't be with you and the boys," _ Jason told her trying to make her understand.  
_  
"I don't know if I believe you. It's not the first time you lied for Carly and we both know it won't be the last. Every time she has any sort of crisis you drop everything to save her. Carly has made sure you never put anyone or anything above her. Including your own son,"_ Elizabeth told him heatedly.

_"Please Elizabeth believe me. I would never do that to you," _Jason begged her.

_"To be honest it doesn't matter. We... I can't keep doing this Jason. It hurts so much all the time And I know the boys are picking up on it. This isn't fair to them. They need me to be the best mother I can."_

"I want the three of you to be happy," he said quietly.

_"We're not and that has to change."_

"What... what are you saying, Elizabeth?" he asked fearfully.

_"You need to let us go, so I can move on,"_ she told him with tears running down her face.  
_  
"I don't know if I can. I love you,"_ he whispered.

_"And I love you too. That doesn't change the fact we can never be together. Michael being shot made you push me away. And even after all of that I was still willing to do anything to be with you. Then you took over for Sonny. You didn't even tell me, Jason," _she cried.  
_  
"I'm sorry I should have..."_

"But you didn't. I doubt you even thought of me or Jake at all. Not that I'm sure I have the right to be hurt or angry anymore."

"Why not?" he asked confused by her sudden calm demeanor.

_"Because we're not together Jason. I have no right to place demands on you," _she told him sadly.

_"If... I wish things were different."_

"Me too but even if we were together there would be Carly. I know she's your friend but I refuse to let my children be treated like an after thought."

"Like your parents treated you?" he asked finally starting to understand how Elizabeth was feeling.  
_  
"Like everyone eventually. This is getting us nowhere and nothing is going to change. Please just go," _she begged him.

_"I can't leave you this upset,"_ he told her. Only wanting to take Elizabeth in his arms and make things right for her.

_"I'll be fine."_

"Don't lie to me Elizabeth." Jason said through clenched teeth. Why did thing always have to be so hard for them?  
_  
"I have to be fine, Jason. There are two little boys upstairs who depend on me."_

"I hate this," he swore.  
_  
"I hate it too but we can't change the past. You need to let us go please," _she begged.

_"I will never let you go Elizabeth. Don't you know you're it for me?" _he asked her, desperately wanting her to understand.

_"Please, Jason please don't do this. I don't want you to spend you life alone. You deserve to be happy."_

"You and the boys make me happy," he replied.

_"That isn't an option anymore you and Carly made sure of that. Now please go before one of the boys wakes up. Its hard enough to explain your disappearing to Cam."_

"I'll go but only because were getting know nowhere," he told her.  
_  
"Nothing is going to change."_

"I will always love you and the boys. Always," Jason swore to her pressing his lips to her forehead.

Elizabeth waited until she heard Jason's bike pull away before she broke down completely.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Yes people we do have a plan. So be patient and enjoy the ride. It wouldn't be Liason with out a bit of angst. Or us without expected twists. Trust us we have a plan!!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Jason was reeling from his emotional encounter with Elizabeth. She had been so angry and hurt. He had thought he would be able to talk to her, make her understand how much she and the kids meant to him. She hadn't wanted to hear what he had to say.

Jason had left rather than cause her more pain. He needed to think. He walked around for hours, and finally ended up at the docks. Silently looking out over the water. How did things get so messed up How did they go from from trying to be together with every spare second they had to her not wanting him in the same room as her. He knew it was his fault this time. He pushed and pushed until finally she broke.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs he looked up slightly hopeful. He couldn't count the number of times he had run into her here at the docks. They both often came here to think and look out over the water. Seeing it wasn't her however he looked back out over the darkened water sadly.

_"Hey Jason, what are you doing here?" _Robin asked coming down the stairs.  
_  
"Just looking out over the water,"_ Jason replied giving her a small smile. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"I was on my way to Kelly's, care to join me?" _she asked Jason. She was worried about him and thought the company might do him some good.

_"No, thanks. I think I'm going to go for a ride,"_ he told her shaking his head. He knew the only thing that might even help was a ride. He needed to clear his head.  
_  
"Jason, is everything alright? You're acting like someone just kicked your dog or something,"_ Robin said sitting down beside him.

_"There's a lot going on in my life right now. Most of it I can't talk about,"_ Jason replied regretfully. Of everyone Robin might be the one person to understand how Elizabeth felt.

_"I know you took over Sonny's business. Why would you do that? I know it can't be what you want,"_ Robin said shaking her head.  
_  
"Sonny wanted out. What choice did I have?"_asked Jason. Running a hand though his blonde hair.

_"You did this for Carly didn't you? You did it for the boys," _Robin said knowingly.

Jason acted as if he hadn't heard her. _"Do you ever wonder how things would have turned out if you made different choices?"_

_"You mean with us, or in general?"_

_"In general, I mean any choice we make has a direct impact on our lives as well as those around us," _Jason said looking over at her. _"If Jason Quartermaine hadn't made the choice to get into the car with AJ that night. I wouldn't exist. Or all those years ago if I hadn't chosen to lie for Carly about Micheal, things would be different."_

_"Jason where is this coming from? Is this about Micheal? It's not like you to look back like this," _Robin said with concern.

_"No, it's not all about Micheal. Listen thanks for listening to me. I have to go. I'll see you later,"_ he said walking quickly away from her.

Robin stood rooted to the spot. She had no idea what was going on. She had to wonder though if all of this didn't have something to do with Elizabeth. Robin could tell her friend was in serious pain, and refused to talk about it. Now Jason was walking around as if he were the walking wounded as well. There had to be a connection there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony Zacchara was a vengeful man. He had watched as his son had nearly destroyed his business while he was locked away. Things were going to change now that he was out. Anthony wanted nothing more then to take what Sonny thought belonged to him. Only now he was told that Morgan was running the show. He needed to find out what made Morgan Tick. There had to be something, he wasn't a complete robot. There had to be a way to get to him.

Anthony sat pondering the problem on his balcony, as Ric approached him. _"You called for me Mr. Zacchara?_" asked Ric.

_"Yes, I need to know everything you do about a young woman I met at the ball. The black and white ball you remember that right?" _Anthony asked silently threatening.  
_  
"I do. What did this woman look like?"_ asked Ric cautiously. With Anthony Zacchara questions like this rarely ended well.

_"An angel, sad and beautiful. Dark hair her eyes were like windows to her soul. She is my ticket to Morgan. I know he loves her, he was willing to die for her. He was willing to die for love,"_ Anthony said slightly sneering.

Ric looked at Anthony as his stomach dropped out. He had to wonder if this woman wasn't Elizabeth. He remembered reading something about Anthony holding Elizabeth hostage. Hoping he was wrong he gave and answer, _"You must be talking about Sam. Sam McCall, Jason has been in love with her for years. They are not together anymore though."_

_"No, NO that isn't right. I know who Sam is, no this was an angel not a tramp. I know her name now I remember hearing them talking about his sister. Elizabeth, yes that is it Elizabeth. What do you know about her?" _He asked Ric.

_"She's not involved in his life anymore, they used to be friends a long time ago. There is nothing there though, they barely speak," _Ric said trying to sound convincing.

_"No, I think you're wrong. She is the way to Morgan," _Anthony said. _"Wasn't she an angel though? So beautiful."  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

I have no like of Carly. I find her to be one of the most vile characters on the show. I simply don't have the ability to write her in a good light. I'm sorry for any one who likes her. This is one of a few chapters between Carly and Jason. It puts a lot of what I feel needs to be said and brought to light out there.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Jason shut off his bike as he pulled up to Vista Point. Like the docks this place held special memories of him and Elizabeth. This was the place they first kissed. Really kissed. Not like the night in her studio. That was about her being hurt and angry over what Lucky had done. The kissed they shared here was only about them.

That's the reason Jason was here. He needed a place to clear his head and think. The pain he had seen in Elizabeth's eyes nearly killed him. What made it worse was knowing he was responsible for putting it there.

He would give anything to make Elizabeth and the boys happy. Elizabeth wanted him to let her go. Jason was certain that might be the one thing he couldn't do. The thought of seeing her with another man drove him crazy. Something had to change.

The thought of Jake or Cam being hurt the way Michael was terrified Jason. Life however came with no guarantees. Either one of the boys could be hurt and it could have nothing to do with him or the business. Like Jake being sick.

Knowing his little boy was hurting and probably scared was hard for Jason to take. Elizabeth throwing him out had been even harder. He wanted to be angry with her but she was only making him keep his word.

When had he become such a liar? Was it when he lied about Sam and Sonny's baby? Did it even matter now? All that mattered is what he did from now on. Jason wanted to be the kind of man Cameron and Jake could look up to. He wanted to be their father. He wanted his family. The danger would always be there but Jason knew they were safer with him.

The realization hit, that even if he could fight for his family Elizabeth might not be receptive. She looked so broken when they talked earlier. In the nine years they had been friends Jason had never seen her like that.

Fighting for Elizabeth and the boys might be the hardest thing he ever did, but Jason needed them in his life. Without them he was simply existing. Elizabeth was going to try and push him away for sure. Jason just needed to find a way to make sure she knew that she and the boys mattered.

The best place for him to start was with his so called best friend. He had no idea what she was thinking. Jason couldn't help but wonder if she made sure Elizabeth heard on purpose. It wouldn't be the first time Carly had messed with his relationship with her. It would however be the last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive over to Carly's did nothing to release any of Jason's anger. The closer he got the angrier he got. How could she? How could she do this to him, and claim to be his best friend? Pulling into her driveway he cut the engine to his bike and went up to onto the porch. Silently he looked into the window.

Jason knew that Morgan was not home. He had called ahead to someone he had watching the house. They had told him that Morgan had gone to his Grandmother's house for the night. As he peered through he window and didn't see anyone, he let himself into the house. Looking around and seeing no one home, he went to sit on the couch.

Carly was exhausted, all she could think about was getting upstairs and taking a nice long bubble bath. As she unlocked the door she almost screamed when Jason turned the light on. _"Geez Jase, you scared the crap out of me," _she told him clutching her chest. _"Let me guess your little Muffin Faced twit came running right to you didn't she?"_

"I want to know why? Why did you do it Carly? You knew Elizabeth was there, is that is? You wanted to push the dagger in deeper, make her scream?" Jason asked in a calm manner.

_"You know what Jason I did this for you as much as I did it for me. You need me, you need me to watch your back against harpies like that. She never deserved you anyway," _Carly replied as if it was no big deal.

_"Carly do you ever think? Do you even realize what you've done?" _he asked her in the same manner.

_"Yes, Jase I know you are probably angry that I went against what you said, but I didn't have a choice. I mean Sonny was there and he was demanding to know if I was pregnant, and Jax was there and Sonny was going to tell him everything. All I could think about is that you would help me, like you always do," Carly said hurriedly. "I knew you would help me because of Micheal and Morgan, I know you will do anything to protect those boys. They need you Jason, you need to help me protect them from Sonny."_

_"Not this time, No Carly not this time, I don't think you have a clue as to what you've done to me,"_ Jason told her coldly.

_"Jason, please don't be angry. Think about it this way we can be a family, you can protect my kids I know you can. I'm not afraid like Elizabeth is. Morgan loves you and if I'm pregnant this new baby will love you. Jason please you have to help me."_  
_  
Finally standing up he walked over to her slowly. "You really don't care that you have shattered my life? You don't care that you have killed my happiness. You don't care that you have hurt the woman that I love. What kind of friend are you?"_ Jason asked only half surprised by the realization. He had always known Carly was selfish but this level of selfishness shocked him.

_"Jason what..."_ Carly started to say.  
_  
"No you listen to me. Carly this, this plan of yours is not to going to work. This friendship that you think we have is not going to work," Jason said to her angrily. For the first time he showed her his true feelings of rage at what she had done. Stalking towards her he pointed a finger into her face, "You stay away from my family, that is a warning Carly. They mean everything to me and I will not let you hurt them in anyway,"_ He threatened her.

_"Jason, please what are.."_

"Listen to me Carly, we're done, all of this it ends now. This is a warning stay out of my life and away from my family," he said heatedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

Ding!Ding! Round Two! What? You didn't think that was it did you?

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_"Wait Jason you can't mean it."_

_"Why because it affects you? Did you stop to think how yours lies would affect me?"_ Jason yelled at her.

_"I did this for you. Jason I know how badly you want to be a father. Unlike Elizabeth I would never take your child from you,"_ Carly tried to explain.

_"But you did Carly. I loved Michael as if he were my son and..." _Jason said.  
_  
"I knew you still wanted our family. Now we can..."_

_"No, Carly you destroyed that years ago. You Carly no one else. With your lies and schemes."_

_"I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. But don't you see this is our second chance,"_ she whined.  
_  
"No. I cannot, I will not abandon my sons and then claim this baby. How would I explain that to Elizabeth, to Jake?"_

_"Who cares what the Muffin thinks? She cannot handle your life and we both know it. That's why you need me Jason. I am the only one who understands you. All those other woman wanted to change you but not me," _Carly said hurriedly.

_"I have tried to be your friend but you just don't listen to me. I asked you to leave Elizabeth alone. In fact, it's the only thing I have ever asked from you, but for some reason you purposely did this. Why didn't you listen? Especially after I told you no."_ Jason said trying to remain calm.

_"Because I knew you didn't mean it. You always help me Jason," _she whimpered.  
_  
"Not anymore. I have my own family, my own sons to take care of. I will not make them feel like they are second,"_ he told her angrily. All he could think of was Elizabeth's accusations. She believed the same thing. That Carly would always be first. Not anymore, not ever again.

_"So you're going to just abandon Morgan and Michael?" _Carly questioned painfully.

_"I will always care for them but I'm not their father. I can't be and I won't be," _Jason told her.

_"Jason How can you say that?" _she asked. _ "They love you, and I know you love them."_

_"Like I said Carly, I will always care about what happens to Michael and Morgan, but you need to understand that they are not my kids. My kids are Elizabeth's boys, Jake and Cam. I love them, all of them," _Jason told her.

Carly stood staring at Jason. She could not believe this was actually happening. Jason was telling her that he was choosing that twit and her bastard kids, instead of her, Michael and Morgan. How was that possible? _"Jason please, you don't know what you are saying," _Carly begged trying to get through to him.

_"No Carly, listen and listen closely. I love Elizabeth and I love Elizabeth's kids. My kids, my family. You will do nothing to them; you will go nowhere near them. This is your only warning, stay away from my family, and stay out of my life,"_ Jason said in a deadly calm voice.

Carly sobbed as she listened to her best friend start to shut her out of his life. _"Jason please you can't do this. I will not let you. You need me just as much as I need you."_

_"You're wrong Carly. Now you are going to fix this. You are going to figure out how to fix this if it's the last thing you do. Make your lies go away Carly,"_ Jason told her.

_"How am I supposed to do that? You know if Sonny finds out the truth he will try to take this baby from me,"_ Carly pleaded.  
_  
"Think Carly; for once use your brain. Sonny gave up his other kids, why would a judge give him custody of this child if it were his. Did you ever think of that before you decided to blow my life apart? No, you just wanted to stick it to Elizabeth, hurt her as badly as you could. Well was it worth it? Did you enjoy it?"_ Jason asked heatedly as he moved to the door. _"I hope you're happy with the results." Opening the door he was about to step out when she stops him._

_"Jason, wait! You cannot do this I won't let you. Please just help me and I will help you with Elizabeth. I'll make her understand," _Carly pleaded.

_"Make her understand what exactly?"_ he asked pausing.

_"I'll make her understand that she just doesn't fit in your life, and that it's okay," _Carly said quickly.

_"You are delusional Carly, did you know that? Do you even hear the crap coming from your mouth?" _ Jason said. _ "Remember what I said. You need to fix this. Stay away from my family."_

_"Wait Jason, there is something I haven't told you yet,_" Carly shouted at his retreating back.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Sorry about the lateness of the post. My mom had a heart attack on Fri and I have been bust at the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_"Jason, you had your say, now it's my turn," _ Carly said. _ "You think this is all about your precious Elizabeth. What about me? What about your best friend? You would really just toss me aside for that conniving little bitch?"_

"Watch it Carly," Jason said warningly.

_"Why Jason? The truth hurt? That is what she is. She's kept your son from you and you just let her. I can't believe you're letting her ruin our friendship,"_Carly exclaimed.  
_  
"She is not ruining it Carly. That would be you. You did this all on your own,"_ Jason said before walking away quickly.

As she watched her best friend leave, she knew that this time, Jason had finally had enough. Collapsing onto the floor she began to sob. She couldn't believe that Elizabeth had won. She would have never guessed in all this time that in the end Elizabeth would win Jason. He had left her to be with her little brats. No Carly wasn't going to allow this to happen. She lay on the floor sobbing uncontrollably as she let it all sink in. She knew he seemed to be serious, she had finally pushed too far.

_"Carly?"_

Looking up with hope in her eyes, she saw Jax walking into the house. _"Jax?"_

"What happened Carly?" he asked her. Jax didn't like to see Carly like this. Even though he was beyond furious with her he still hated to see her so upset. He also knew there were only a few people who could reduce his wife to this magnitude of a breakdown.

_"He finally left me Jax,"_ she sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had somehow found himself at the Quartermaine family crypt. It was reminiscent of the night he finally made peace with AJ. Then just like now Jason needed someone to listen to him. And since the one person in his life who always listened was the problem Emily would have to do.  
_  
"I wish you were here, Emily. I don't know how things got so out of hand. All I wanted was for Elizabeth and the boys to be safe. I... I never thought about how hard it would be. I love them so much. I'm missing my sons growing up. Jake doesn't even know who I am." _Jason said regretfully sitting down on the bench. _"He... he was sick you know? So I rushed to the hospital and Elizabeth... Elizabeth asked me to leave. She didn't want me confusing the boys. She's right I should be thinking about them putting them first."_ Jason said standing up to pace. He had so much pent up energy he couldn't sit still for long. _"I took over the business from Sonny but I'm sure you know that. I should have told them no but Carly was so desperate to protect Morgan and I... I screwed everything up. I finally did it. I pushed Elizabeth until she gave up. She begged me to let her go Em. I want her happy, really I do, I just don't think I can do this. The thought of her with someone else... I can't even think about it. I don't want to."_

Jason took a deep breath placing his forehead against the cool stone wall._ "I need Elizabeth in life. I can't even begin to think what my life would be like if she wasn't in it. Even when we weren't speaking she was still there. Especially when I needed her most. She doesn't believe that I love her not really. She thinks her and the boys don't matter. I can't blame her really. I never done anything to show her differently. Everyone, everything came before Elizabeth and our boys. Not anymore. I... I have to show her that they matter. You know Elizabeth isn't going to make this easy." _The corners of Jason's mouth turned up at the thought. He had never had to work for any woman he'd been with. They had all chased him with the exception of Robin and Elizabeth. With Robin he was still learning the rules. Elizabeth however he kept at arms length on purpose. He never felt good enough for the blue eyed brunette.

None of that mattered anymore he couldn't see her so miserable anymore. Her happiness, their sons' happiness was all that mattered to him. Jason knew he had to find away to make Elizabeth believe in him again. Once she had said her faith was unshakable. Over the last few months Jason had put her faith to test. He didn't think she would simply believe he was going to stay this time. No he was going to have to show her with his action as well as his words. _"But having my family is worth everything. I hate that it took this to realize it. I..."_ Jason stopped as his ears picked up the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

When he turned he was surprised to see Elizabeth. As their eyes met all the anger and fear melted away. They could see reflected in the other's blue eyes the love and longing each felt.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

This chapter is short but so worth it.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Elizabeth and Jason stared at one another for what seemed like forever. Finally the moment was broken when Elizabeth looked away. _"I can go."_

"No, no stay. I was finished," Jason said quickly. He knew Elizabeth was nearly as alone as he was. In the past they had leaned on each other but now that wasn't possible. _"Elizabeth..."_

"Please don't Jason. I can't fight with you anymore."

"Okay. I'm leaving but be careful."

Elizabeth waited until she was certain Jason was gone before breaking down. Tears began streaming down her face as she sat on the bench trying not to sob. _"Oh Emily I need you so much. Everything is just so messed up. If you were here... to be honest I'm not sure how different things would be. Jason would still be pushing me, us away," _Elizabeth brushed the tears angrily off her face. _"I love him so much, but every time we come close to making it work... something happens. Some how everything blows up but I thought this time would be different. Then Micheal got shot and everything... I'm sure you know. I can't tell you how much I hated Jason sitting with Carly knowing his heart was breaking too. He didn't have anyone to lean on... still I hoped someday... I want to hate your brother. It would make things so much easier but I can't. I still love him so much. I told him I needed to move on. I'm sure you know that Jason took over for Sonny. He did it for Carly to protect her and her kids. God, how could he? Does Jake matter that little to him? How could he chose Carly over me and Jake? I... I just don't understand Em. Why Carly? She... she expects Jason to clean up her messes and put his life on hold and he does. Nothing ever comes before her." _

Jason listened as Elizabeth rambled on about her regrets and fears. It broke his heart to hear how his friendship with Carly had effected Elizabeth. He had always been there when Carly needed him no matter what. It never occurred to him that it effected other people too.

_"I regret lying about Jake. If I hadn't Jake would have his father. Now I don't know if Jake will ever know the man I fell in love with. How could I do that to my little boy? And Cam he keeps asking for Jason. I'm a horrible mother. As angry as I am with Jason I know this is my fault too. I've ruined all our lives."  
_  
Jason stood by helplessly as Elizabeth sobbed. He could feel her pain as if it were his own. He would give anything to simply pull her in to his arms. He remembered the night Elizabeth fled from the hospital and the only place she wanted to be was with him. Now she was begging him to let her go. How did things deteriorate so quickly?

The answer was both simple and complex at the same time. Jason had always prided himself on his loyalty but over the years it blinded him. Now he had lost his family. Jason knew there was no way he could ever watch Elizabeth with some one else. It was bad enough that his sons thought of Lucky Spencer as their father. Thankfully he had never had to witness it because Jason didn't know how he would react.

Something had to change, Jason couldn't take anymore pain. He couldn't take knowing that his children needed him, that Elizabeth was near her breaking point. Jason knew he had to be the one to make the first move. He had to show Elizabeth that she and the boys meant everything to him. And he knew exactly where to start.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_"Brenda, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff Patrick is pulling," _Robin said into the phone. Hearing a knock at her door, she got off the couch to go answer it. Opening the door she was surprised to see Jason standing outside of it. Robin didn't say anything at first till she heard Brenda say her name. _"Brenda I.. i have to call you back," _she said hanging up the phone before Brenda could reply. Robin looked closely at Jason and could tell he seemed lost and confused. _"Jason what happened? What's wrong?" _she asked ushering him inside. When he didn't reply she asked, _"Did something happen with Micheal? Sonny? Elizabeth?"  
_  
Finally at her nae Jason's head snapped up and he looked at her. She could see that he was in such pain. _"Jason what happened? Is Elizabeth alright?"_ Robin asked.

"You two are friends right?" Jason asked finally snapping out of it. Jason didn't really know why he was here. He only knew he had felt drawn here. Robin knew perhaps better then anyone the consequences of his friendship with Carly. He had allowed Carly to destroy his relationship with Robin, just as it was destroying his relationship with Elizabeth. He knew Elizabeth wasn't ready or willing to let him be there for her, and now Emily was gone. She really didn't have anyone for this. Coming to Robin was the only thing he could think of doing. "Jason did something happen to Elizabeth?" she asked again with concern.

"How much do you know about Elizabeth and I?" he finally asked her.

"Truthfully, I know what everyone else does. You guys are good friends who shared one night together," she replied. "But, I suspect and have suspected for a long time that it was much more then that." She saw him close his eyes briefly in pain, as if she had struck a physical blow against him. "Jason I know that a month ago, when someone would say your name or you would walk into a room Elizabeth would light up. Now she is closed off and sad all of the time. What the heck is going on?"

Jason thought long and hard before deciding to tell Robin. "What I'm about to tell you few people know, and this is the way she wants it right now," Jason said pausing. "Jake is my son."

"Wow! Jason I...I" Robin started to say.

"Robin listen to me. There are a lot of things that have happened over the last year. Elizabeth and I have a complicated relationship, we always have." Jason said rushing to explain.

"You are in love with her aren't you?" she asked. "Everything makes sense now. How sad she's been. Jason why aren't you two together? Is this the part Carly were come into play?"

"Partially, I'm going to tell you everything, but for now lets keep it to ourselves," Jason said. Seeing her nod her head in acceptance he continued, "Here's a crash course in our history. Years earlier when everyone thought Lucky was dead, and I had just lost Micheal, that is when she truly came into my life. We became friends, close friends. Then one day she found me bleeding in the snow, she saved my life. We became even closer. Things became pretty crazy around here, and I left town. I came back a few months later, but things were different," he told her.

"How so?" Robin asked feeling compelled to say something.

"Lucky was alive," he told her as if that explained everything. "You know a few years later we actually tried to be together. It didn't work, our lives didn't fit, she walked away feeling betrayed. That's when her and Ric got together. It took us a long time to get back to being friends again, but we did it. Manny kidnapped her, and I saved her. After that we got really close again, although we were still with other people."

"Sam and Lucky," she said. "So when your lives were falling apart, you turned to each other?"

"We did, and we made Jake. She didn't tell me he was mine at first. She finally told me while we were trapped in the elevator at the Metro Court. I couldn't believe she kept it from me that long. Later she asked me to let Lucky be his father, so that Jake would be safe, I agreed to it. As time went on the decision to give up my child became harder for us both. Then when I found her on the floor bleeding, I knew I wanted her and my family. But, I had given her my word."

"Jason, I'm so sorry," Robin said. "There's more though isn't there?"

"Yeah, there's more. After Elizabeth got out of the hospital, I ran into her and the boys everywhere. Once she actually brought Jake to the coffee house to see me. That's when Lucky arrested me. She came to visit me in jail as often as she could, even though Lucky didn't like it. I knew I loved her. I'm not exactly sure why, but she is the only woman that I have ever loved that I was afraid to tell. I knew she was conflicted. I knew she had feelings for me, but we were still with other people. Then Jake got kidnapped and our worlds fell apart. I needed her as much as she seemed to need me. Once Jake was found and I brought him home, we had a moment where it was almost like we were a family. Then Lucky came in and had me arrested again. There was so much unspoken between us, but we always, always communicated with our eyes. She would sneak in and visit me while I was in prison. Eventually Ric called her to testify and ripped her world apart. Then after I was released, we were both going to go to each other, but two men stopped her and the boys in the park, they told her they were going to take her and use her as leverage against me. I...I had no choice. I had to keep them safe," Jason said looking over at Robin with his heart in his eyes. "I told her finally that I loved her, but that we couldn't be together."

"So, that's it. You let her go. You let your family go. Jason please tell me this isn't the end."

"No, it's not. We ran into each other about a month later looking fro Lulu who had been missing. We talked but ultimately walked away from each other again," Jason told her. " Then the Black and White ball happened. When I got there I found her wondering around in the dark, she was so scared. I took her to the stables for safety, I taught her to protect herself. Then Sam decided it would be a good idea to come clean with Lucky, but I beat her to it. I told Lucky Jake was my son."

"I'm sure that didn't go over well,"Robin said.

"No, we all argued and then Lucky and Sam left. Elizabeth was mad, I don't think she was mad that Lucky knew the truth I think she was mad that I told him then, when there was a madman running around. Later I found Emily dead, and I couldn't think. I knew I had to get Elizabeth. When I brought her back she was crushed, but at the same time she was super strong. She took care of Nikolas and I. Eventually I left her in the ballroom alone with Nikolas. Zacharia took her from there and made her climb onto a ledge. I found her and I'll remember his words forever. He said, 'oh you love her, don't you? Okay. You can watch her die or you can die for love, your choice.' When I climbed up to the ledge she tried to stop me. This time it was her who managed to save both of us."

"So please tell me that once you two told Lucky the truth that you decided to try to be together. I mean why not? Oh wait I get it there was still the ever present danger," Robin said shaking her head.

"We comforted each other after Emily's funeral. I spent some time with her and the boys. It felt like we were a family. The next day I came over to find out what should happen next, I really thought we had a chance. Then Lucky came by and ruined it. I hid and I heard her tell him that he was the safer choice for Jake. When she agreed, I left. I don't want the mother of my child being afraid," Jason told her. "I met up with her later and told her that it was better this way because now Jake and Cam could have a normal life. We parted ways again."

"Jason, I don't know what to say. From everything that you have just told me and all that I know on my own," she said pausing, "you two belong together."

"There's more. After Georgie died, we met up again, at the Metro Court. We decided that it was still better for me to stay away from the boys, but that we couldn't stay away from each other. We started an affair. I set up a safe house and every chance we could, we would meet there. When I found out about her house fire I panicked. I went straight there and when the neighbor told me her and Jake were at the hospital, I raced off there. Of course there was the bomber that had to be dealt with, and when Leo came out and said that Elizabeth was bleeding badly I was freaking out. I thought I would lose her. It took me a few days after that before I actually got in to see her, I tried to tell her what I wanted and what she meant to me, but she kept saying that we were doing what was best for Jake," Jason told her.

"So when Elizabeth checked herself out of the hospital, she was racing off to see you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, she said she needed to be with me. I made her feel safe. She was late showing up I was scared, but I was so happy when she got there. We spent the whole night together. I never wanted it to end, but morning came and she left," Jason told her as he glanced up at her. "A while later, Max called me he told me he saw the Text Message Killer and that he had Elizabeth. I have never in my life been more scared then I was then. I went after her. When I found her, I helped get her out of the car."

"That's when you hurt your hands?"

"Yeah, I had to have surgery. She was there as much as she could be. Later I had to go out of town for more surgeries, when I came back she was at the penthouse waiting for me. It was a nice surprise. She got called away, but came back later. She started to ramble in her way, and told me she thought we made the wrong sacrifice. I told her I wanted to marry her. She said yes. Then we got the calls about Micheal."

"Let me guess, when it was all said and done, you backed down wanting to keep them safe?" Robin asked.

"Yes I did, I do. I want them safe. I want them to have an amazing life. I realize now that it's not possible unless we are together. She won't hear me now though. She believes that Carly is and always has been my number one priority," Jason explained.

"Well it's true Jason. I have always felt that about you. You have always put Carly and her needs ahead of anyone else's," Robin said.

"Not anymore. She's out of my life," Jason stated simply. "I will not have her coming in between Elizabeth and me. My family means too much. I told Carly to stay out of my life today. I'm just not sure if Elizabeth will believe me."

"So why are you here?" asked Robin.

"I know she needs a friend, I was kind of hoping you would be that for her. She needs someone who knows what is going on. I want you to tell me how to win her back," Jason said.

"Oh Jason, she is my friend and so are you. I will help you in anyway that I can. From everything that you have told me you two belong together."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you believe that," Jason told her relieved


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

I know some of you want Elizabeth to just forgive Jason. I think that Jason need to show her she can trust that he won't leave again. The danger will always be there. Elizabeth doesn't know if Jason will leave the next time something happens. I also think Jason needs to actually fight for her. He always has woman throwing themselves at him. I think Jason having to work for Elizabeth is the best thing for him.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Elizabeth just couldn't seem to keep her mind from straying to Jason, no matter how hard she tried. It didn't help that when she arrived at the nurses desk there had been flowers there for her. The card had said  
_For the lovely and fair Nurse Elizabeth from your secret admirer._

"Secret Admirer? Who would that be?" Elizabeth whispered out loud.

_"While I know getting flowers is a huge thing these days Nurse Webber, I suggest you worry less about who sent them and more about your patients," _Epiphany barked out scaring Elizabeth.

"Sorry Epiphany," Elizabeth said slightly chastised.  
_  
"I don't need your apologies, however Miss Hansen in room 212 will if you don't get your butt to work right now!"_

"Going, going sorry," Elizabeth said hurrying off.

Elizabeth suspected the flowers were from Jason with a little help from Spinelli. Turning down the hall not watching where she was going she ran smack into someone. _ "Ohh, I'm sor..." she started to say. "Jason what are you doing here?"_ she asked in surprise.

Jason had his hands resting on her arms after steadying her when they ran into each other. _"One of my dock workers had an accident I was just here checking on him,"_ he replied.  
_  
"Oh, well I'll just let you go do that then,"_ Elizabeth replied pulling away from him.  
_  
"Elizabeth, wait please," _Jason whispered. He grabbed her around the waist and tugged her to him. Dropping his mouth he kissed her. He was desperate, he needed her to feel his need to understand that he loved her. He pushed his tongue past her lips claiming her mouth as his own.

Elizabeth was shocked when Jason grabbed her. She had not been prepared for the kiss and soon found herself lost to him. Finally she couldn't take it anymore she needed air. Pushing away from him she said, _"Jason we have to stop this. This can't happen, you made your choice."_

"Elizabeth, please just let me explain. I love you, and I want..." Jason's voice trailed off as he heard her beeper going off.

_"I.. I can't do this right now Jason, I have to go," _she said and quickly pushed her way past him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I wonder if she got my flowers? Marie loved flowers," _Anthony said to himself. _ "She was an angel, and she loved her flowers. Just like you will like your flowers."_

Anthony sat near his desk typing out a note. He wanted her to squirm. He wanted her to know that there was someone out there waiting, and watching her. He wanted her afraid. Women were meant to be afraid. They should never get too full of themselves that always caused problems. They needed to be taught respect. They needed to be taught there place in the world.

Anthony hollered for his assistant to get in the room, _"I want you to deliver this to General hospital."_

"Right away sir, will there be anything else?" he asked heading for the door.  
_  
"No, just make sure no one sees you and that Nurse Webber receives that,"_ Anthony replied.

_"Very well sir," _the man said nodding as he exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was tired. She was thankful her day was almost complete. She had been happy to run into Jason although she hadn't acted like that when she was with him. No once again she pushed him out of her way. Did Jason send those flowers she wondered? For some reason she had in fact in the beginning thought that he had, but now realized that it was unlikely. If he had sent them he would have hinted it to her when he ran into her in the hall.

Just as she was getting her things ready to leave someone knocked on the changing room door. Getting up she walked over to it and opened it. Looking around she saw no one outside. Just as she was about to shut the door she saw the envelope sitting on the floor just outside the door.

Elizabeth bent down and retrieved the envelope with her name on it. Looking around she tried to see if anyone was around who may have left it for her. When she saw no one she shut the door and went back to her locker. Sitting down on the bench she opened it, taking out a folded piece of paper she quickly opened it.

She was startled by what it said:

_Dear Nurse Webber,_

You do not know me, but I know you. I have spent much time watching you and have become intrigued with you. You are a very beautiful woman. I'll be watching you.

Sincerely,

Your secret admirer 

Elizabeth felt a cold chill spread through her. She was a bit unnerved by the letter as well as the flowers now. Could it be true? Was there someone out there who was watching her? Is that how they knew she was alone in here right now? Elizabeth quickly gathered her things and prepared to go.

She gave a soft yelp when the door banged open. Grabbing her chest she backed away from the door till she was against the wall. _"Elizabeth, are you alright?"_ asked Patrick moving over to her.

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine you just startled me that's all," _she replied hurriedly. Excusing herself she ran out of the room and down the hall before Patrick could even reply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sonny felt like an outsider in what was once his office. Jason had made several changes since he signed over everything to the younger man. Seeing the way it was now made things even clearer for Sonny. He had no role in the business, legal or otherwise.

_"You wanted to talk?"_ Jason asked as Sonny sat down. He hoped this wouldn't end in another argument. Jason didn't know if he could take anymore.  
_  
"It's about Carly."_ Sonny said bluntly.

_"I already know what she said at the hospital Sonny. I'm not her baby's father,"_ Jason told his former mentor and friend.  
_  
"I know but thank you for not covering for her again,"_ Sonny said sincerely. He had no idea why Jason didn't protect Carly but he was grateful.  
_  
"I do that a lot don't I?"_

"Cover for Carly? Yeah. I think it's second nature to you at this point," Sonny said with a smirk.

_"Not anymore," _Jason mumbled almost under his breath.

_"What does that mean?"_

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." Jason said shaking his head. "Did you want anything else?"  
_  
"I heard you were having trouble with the Zaccharas,"_ Sonny hedged.  
_  
"Sonny you're not the boss anymore." _Jason told him with a sigh. It was hard enough to convince people Sonny was no longer in the business he couldn't let the older man back in now.  
_  
"I know. I just..."_

"Have no idea what to do now? I understand but you... you can't... I can't let you take back over. Not after everything it cost me," Jason told him.

_"You want to talk about it? I know I haven't been a great friend but I'm here if you need me," _Sonny told Jason. Sonny would never admit it out loud at this point, but he missed Jason. He was finally starting to see the effects that his business had on the younger man.  
_  
"Jake was in the hospital. I went to see him and Elizabeth threw me out."_

"I'm sorry man. I know how that feels," Sonny replied, truly feeling sorry for his friend, he knew this was partially his fault.

_"It's my own fault. I kept pushing her away. Then Carly goes and announces I'm her baby's father. Elizabeth asked me to let her go."_

"I didn't know..."

"No one did. We had been secretly seeing each other. I... I even asked her to marry me. After Michael... got shot I ended things but some part of me hoped... but now... Elizabeth doesn't believe that I love her and the boys. That I can put them first. She thinks Carly will always come first. I... I told Carly to fix things, that I wouldn't lie for her," Jason told him. He wanted Sonny to understand that all of this was actually killing him. He just didn't know how to tell him.

_"How did that go?" _Sonny asked.  
_  
"Badly. I guess I never wanted to see how she manipulated me before. I kicked her out of my life I had to. If I ever have a chance of getting Elizabeth back she and the boys have to come first."_

"And Carly would never allow that," Sonny finished the thought out loud.

_"No she wouldn't. Especially not for Elizabeth,"_ Jason agreed.

_"If you need help with Elizabeth or anything."_ The other man offered quietly. It pained him to realize he had no ideas Jason was going through any of this.  
_  
"Thanks Sonny. I may take you up on it," _Jason replied and for once in a long time he was happy to have his friend back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"How would you like to make Elizabeth Webber pay?"_ Carly asked when Sam picked on the other end.

_"Carly is that you?"_

"Of course it's me. Who else would be calling you, Sam? Now about my offer..."

"Revenge on that bitch who stole my life? Exactly what did you have in mind?" Sam replied smirking at the thought of Elizabeth suffering. Lucky had been spending more time with her and the boys. Even though Lucky said he didn't want Elizabeth back Sam didn't believe him.  
_  
"Not over the phone. We need to meet somewhere private,"_ Carly said secretively.

_"Why should I trust you?"_ Sam asked suddenly concerned. Carly was the last person who would ever call her.  
_  
"Because that tramp convinced Jason to abandon me and the boys."_

"What's the matter Carly can't handle not being first in Jason's life?" Sam asked with a smile. Knowing Carly was suffering was almost as good as Elizabeth.  
_  
"Do you want revenge or not?" _ Carly said losing her patience with the twit.

_"I'm willing to hear you out," _Sam replied after several moments.

_"Then let's meet."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elizabeth walked back to the locker rooms and began to strip her scrubs off. Hearing someone come in behind her she turned her head slightly, _"Oh hey Nadine. Everything alright?" She asked the young nurse._

"Do you ever feel that no matter how hard you try no one will ever see you for you? I mean I have bent over backwards and still I'm being shut out for this or that," Nadine said in a huff.

_"I'm sorry. Is this about Nikolas? I mean, I'm only taking a wild guess here,"_ Elizabeth said finishing up and grabbing her purse.

_"Nikolas, the clinic, life take your pick," _Nadine muttered.  
_  
"Listen would you like to come with me and the boys to the park? I know it probably doesn't sound terribly exciting, but I'm sure my boys would love to see you," _Elizabeth offered.

_"I would like that very much,"_ Nadine, said smiling brightly at Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony Zacharia was not normally a man that you would find lurking in the bushes. He was not a man you would find hiding anywhere. No, he liked to be front in center of the universe. He liked people being afraid and knowing it was him they were afraid of. Not this time though this time he was about stealth and secrecy. This time he would not only make the women of the world pay, but also rid himself of his biggest enemy.

So there he sat hiding off the path at the park as he watched Nurse Webber bring her boys over to the swing area with another nurse at the hospital. What was her name he pondered, oh yes Nadine. She was a little spitfire too. Maybe he should put her in her place first, he thought. She had been one of the first of a series of woman to defy him at the Black and White ball. She had refused to lay down and take the abuse he had to offer, no she had fought back, and with the help of that scrawny little computer puck she had gotten away with it too. He wanted to deal with her he desperately wanted to deal with her. No one and especially not a woman were able to get in his way and his objective.

Anthony sat, waited, and watched anxious to act but knowing now was not the right time to do that yet. Besides, he liked an audience and right now, he had none. He would wait and bide his time. He was actually thinking clearly at this moment. He knew his objective was to get to Jason Morgan and what better way to get to him then through the woman he loved. The woman he had claimed he would die for.

_"Cam you want to play on the swings?" _Nadine called out. "Come on I'll push you."

"YAY!" shouted the happy little boy.

Nadine quickly took Cam over to the swings and began to push him, while Elizabeth got herself and Jake settled on the blanket. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. The thought sent chills up and down her spine as she looked around. She had learned long ago from Jason to trust her instincts, but at the same time, this could all still be the after affects from Jake's kidnapping. She wondered if she would ever feel truly comfortable in the park again.

Nadine noticed Elizabeth looking around her. She walked back over to her friend and sat on the blanket, _"You know I bet this is kind of scary for you coming here,_" she said.  
_  
"I get nervous, but for the most part I'm okay. I know the kids love it here and I just need to put Jake's kidnapping behind me. What about you? You are so good with kids," _Elizabeth said.

_"I know I must seem like a jealous girlfriend. Which is truly funny if you think about it,"_ Nadine said as she reached out to Jake and tickled his foot.

_"Why is that?"_ Elizabeth asked.  
_  
"Well, I mean Nikolas and I we're not a couple. I don't think he will ever be over Emily, and here I am acting like a jealous lovesick woman. Really, that is not me. I don't know what it is about the man that calls me to him,"_ Nadine said.  
_  
"Maybe because under all the tough exterior and cheerfulness you portray you are really someone who is just as lost as Nikolas is,"_ Elizabeth said. Nadine gave her a quizzical look so the mother decided to continue, _"See you came here because of the loss of your sister. You have also dealt with other losses and even though you don't talk about them, I still know they are there."_  
_  
"You're right; there are things that people don't know. Things that I do not like to talk about. So you're saying I'm feeling drawn to Nikolas because we both have had heart ache in our lives recently?"_ Nadine asked.  
_  
"No, not at all. What I'm really trying to say is that for some reason the universe has placed you in Nikolas' path. It's as if he was meant to meet you. He was meant to know you. You two were meant to help each other,"_ Elizabeth tried to explain.

_"Really? You believe in that?"_ Nadine questioned.

"Yes, I do. You have been there for Nikolas in a way that none of the rest of us could have been. He got treatment because of you. He was able to let Emily go because of you. Do you have any idea the impact you have had on his life? I mean it is really because of you that these boys still have there uncle. You made Nikolas move on," Elizabeth told Nadine. _"You have strong feelings for him don't you?"_

"I'm not sure. I mean I want what's best for him and for Spencer. His life and story have touched me deeply and I just want to continue to be a part of it whether it's as his friend or maybe something more I just don't know," Nadine said.  
_  
"Well if you ask me, which I know you really haven't, but I'm gonna give you this anyway,"_ Elizabeth said looking at her friend closely._ "You have a chance here a real chance to change someone's life. To improve a situation both yours and theirs. If Nikolas Cassidine is who you want to be with, then I would suggest going after it before it's too late."_

"Elizabeth can I ask you something?" Nadine asked hesitantly.  
_  
"Sure, I'll try to answer,"_ Elizabeth replied.  
_  
"What happened with you and Jason Morgan? I mean I know it is really none of business, but I know I saw something there between the two of you at the ball, and a few times after that I happened to catch a glimpse of you two. I can see you love each other, why aren't you together?"_ Nadine asked.

Elizabeth was surprised; this is not the question she thought Nadine was going to ask. She would have bet money that it would have involved Nikolas in some way_. "I'm not sure how to answer that," _Elizabeth began and then paused when she heard rustling by the bush near Cam. "_Cam can you come over to mommy real quick."_

Cam had quickly done what his mother asked. He ran over to Elizabeth and sat on the blanket. Looking back over at the swing longingly. Elizabeth watched as the bushed parted and out stumbled Spinelli. "_Spinelli what are you doing in there?" Elizabeth said moving to help him off the ground where he had tripped._

"Sorry if I startled the Fair One's I was just heading in the other direction, when I heard your lovely voices," Spinelli said. "Ah Young Cam and how are you doing my Little Dude?"

Cam looked at his mother in confusion. "Mommy can swing now?" he asked her.

_"Oh yes baby you can. You know if you ask nicely maybe Spinelli would like to push you on the swings,"_ Elizabeth said giving Cam a nudge over to the blushing Spinelli.  
_  
"Would you?"_ Cam asked him.  
_  
"I would be honored Little Dude," _Spinelli said fidgeting and helping the little boy move off again for the swings.

Elizabeth went back over to the blanket and sat next to Nadine. Looking back at her friend, she decided that being as honest as she could was the only thing she could do. _"There is no Jason and I. There was at one time, but not anymore. We have too much between us it is like the great divide. At one point I thought we had a chance, but it didn't turn out that way."_

"What happened?" Nadine asked. Neither woman noticed the other two people who were paying close attention to the conversation for there own agendas.

_"We are just too different I think. Jason is one of the best men I have ever known in my life, and I will love him always. But sometimes love isn't enough. Our main concern has always been the kids, and there safety,"_ Elizabeth said.  
_  
"I can understand that. But don't you trust Jason to keep you and the boys safe? I mean you seemed to trust him completely the night of the Black & White ball. You are sitting here telling me to go for Nikolas when you won't even go after what it is you want. How can I take your advice when you don't take it yourself?"  
_  
That one stumped Elizabeth. She never really thought about it like that before. Her kids safety had been in the forefront of her every thought and action. She had never really truly stopped to think that you know what I do trust Jason I always have, and he has never failed me. There was just so much baggage now; would they ever get past it all? Would they ever get a chance to try to be together?

_"Nadine I know you mean well, I do. I just do not think I can talk about all this right now. Jason has chosen to let me go because of the danger to my kids and me. I have to respect that," _Elizabeth told her sounding somewhat lost.

Both Anthony and Spinelli heard every word of the women's conversation. While one was elated that perhaps his mentor may yet get the girl, the other viewed it as a means to an end, he planned to use Elizabeth to get to Morgan and to him it just looked to be getting easier and easier.  
_  
"Well whenever you do want to talk about it, I'm here,"_ Nadine offered.

_"Thanks, I may need to take you up on that,"_ Elizabeth said.  
_  
"Ah, Maternal One? Sorry to interrupt, but I must be off. Stone Cold is need of my services."_ Reaching down to Cam who had run over to him. Ruffling the little boys hair and then went about saying good-bye. _"Young cam you be good for your mother. See ya later little dude."_

Elizabeth watched as Spinelli walked away. Both of them turned around at the same time, feeling as though someone was watching them. Glancing at each other finally after seeing the goose bumps on her arms that matched her own, she said, _"Okay let's pack up and get out of here."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elizabeth had just gotten home after a long shift. All she wanted at the moment was to take a long hot bath and a then a nap. Thankfully, the boys were with Grams for the night. Jake was still too sick for daycare and Cam didn't want to leave his bother.

Unfortunately, for her someone was knocking at the door. As tempted, as she was to ignore it Elizabeth couldn't._ "What?"_ She snapped opening the door.

A very startled deliveryman stood there holding a clipboard and a thick envelope. _"Ms... Ms. Webber?"_

"Yes." Elizabeth said hesitantly. With all that had been going on she was not happy to see the deliveryman.

_"I have a registered letter for you."_ He said holding out the clipboard.

Elizabeth quickly signed her name and took the envelope. After shutting the door, she tossed it on the couch. From the looks of it, the envelope contained some kind of legal documents and she was in no mood to spend her quiet evening reading. Maybe after her bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason pored over papers as he waited for Elizabeth. He knew she had received his gift because the deliveryman had called him. Apparently, he had caught Elizabeth in a bad mood. Poor guy. He knew however, the moment Elizabeth read the papers she would come looking for him.

_"Any word from the Maternal One?" _Spinelli asked nervously. He truly liked the Maternal One and did not want to make angry. The longer it took the more nervous he became.

_"Not yet. Don't worry Spinelli she isn't going to blame you."_

"Stone Cold are you sure this was the best way to attempt to win back the heart of the Maternal One?"

"I'm sure." Jason said with a slight smile. He knew what he did was sneaky and underhanded. It was the only way to make sure Elizabeth couldn't say no. _"Elizabeth won't like what I did but she will accept it. I just have to calm her down so she can listen."_

"If you're sure."

"I am. Look Spinelli why don't you call Maxie and ask her out."

"Is the master attempting to rid of the Jackal?" Spinelli asked relieved at the idea of not being here when Elizabeth finally showed up.

_"No. I thought... I don't know what I'm thinking. I do know you don't want to be here when Elizabeth gets her."_

"Is the Maternal One a formidable adversary?"

"Very." Jason agreed without much thought. "It's better if I deal with her alone."

"If Stone Cold thinks it is the most wise choice..."

"I do." Jason said nodding quickly. If it was just them, Jason knew Elizabeth would not hold back. This meant that maybe they could finally make some progress.

_"Then I will go ask Maximista to join him for some dinner."_

"Thanks Spinelli."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth felt more relaxed after her bath. It was nice to be able to enjoy her large claw foot tub; with two active boys, she did not get the chance very often. As much as Elizabeth loved them there were times, being a single mother got to be too much. Mostly it was during the long lonely night.

She had no doubt that she could raise the boys on her own. The fact was however, she longed for Jason to be there too. She wanted to mad at him, to hate him but she couldn't. Elizabeth knew he was hurting over his choice. Making him leave when Jake was sick was the hardest thing Elizabeth ever did. It was the right thing though. The few times Cam had asked for Jason were hard enough. She did not want the boys anymore confused.

Sitting on the couch Elizabeth finally decided to open the delivery from earlier. Like she thought, it was indeed a legal document but she could have never imagined what it said. Someone had bought her house. Not only that but they had given the house to the boys.

Elizabeth tried to think of who would do something like this. Only one name came to mind, Jason Morgan. He knew she would not accept him doing this so he used the boys. _"That bastard!" _Elizabeth yelled her voice echoing through the empty house. How could he do this? Didn't she make it clear that things were over? He was the one who left her. She was only doing what he asked. What good did he think jerking her around would do?

She threw some cloths and shoes on before bolting out the door. Elizabeth was going to have a little talk with the Mob Boss of Port Charles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason smiled when heard Elizabeth outside his office. It took her longer than he thought. He knew the boys were at Audrey's so that meant Elizabeth must have had a rough day. Jason wanted to be able help her after a long day. He wanted to be the one who made things better. He knew it would take time though.

_"I want to talk to Jason now!"_ Elizabeth yelled at his stunned bodyguard. Poor Cody had never dealt with Elizabeth before.

_"Sorry Jason she just won't..."_ Cody said breathing a sigh of relief when Jason opened the door, . He did not want to be the one to tell the brunette no.

_"It's fine Cody."_

"You bastard! What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth shouted as she marched into the office and slammed the door.  
_  
"I take it you got my present." _Jason said trying not to smirk. He wondered what would happen if he told Elizabeth how sexy, she looked right now. Deciding not to find out Jason sat down at his desk.  
_  
"What made you think this was a good idea?"_

"I wanted to take care of my family. Something I should have been doing all along."

"I thought we agreed that we could never work."

Jason couldn't argue Elizabeth had a good point. He had been the one to walk away this time. _"I know I said that but..."_

"Please Jason stop doing this. It hurts too much." Elizabeth pleaded softly. After nine years of push and pull, Elizabeth couldn't take anymore.  
_  
"I know I've hurt you so much. Especially these last few months. But I am trying Elizabeth. Just give me the chance to show you..."_

"I know you love me Jason and I love you too. I don't know if I could survive you walking away again. I have to think of myself and the boys. They need me."

"I need my family." Jason said firmly. He wasn't willing to back down just because Elizabeth had concerns.

_"I... I... I just don't."_ Elizabeth whispered fighting back tears. While part of her was touched Jason would do all this she could not forget the he broke their engagement. The danger of Jason's life would always be there. Elizabeth had to wonder what he would do the next time something like that happened.

_"I'm not going to give up Elizabeth."_

"I want to believe that." Elizabeth said sadly_. "I'll keep the house but only for Jake and Cameron."_

"I will make you trust me again," Jason vowed as Elizabeth left him alone in his office.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elizabeth had just gotten home after a long shift. All she wanted at the moment was to take a long hot bath and a then a nap. Thankfully, the boys were with Grams for the night. Jake was still too sick for daycare and Cam didn't want to leave his bother.

Unfortunately, for her someone was knocking at the door. As tempted, as she was to ignore it Elizabeth couldn't._ "What?"_ She snapped opening the door.

A very startled deliveryman stood there holding a clipboard and a thick envelope. _"Ms... Ms. Webber?"_

"Yes." Elizabeth said hesitantly. With all that had been going on she was not happy to see the deliveryman.

_"I have a registered letter for you."_ He said holding out the clipboard.

Elizabeth quickly signed her name and took the envelope. After shutting the door, she tossed it on the couch. From the looks of it, the envelope contained some kind of legal documents and she was in no mood to spend her quiet evening reading. Maybe after her bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason pored over papers as he waited for Elizabeth. He knew she had received his gift because the deliveryman had called him. Apparently, he had caught Elizabeth in a bad mood. Poor guy. He knew however, the moment Elizabeth read the papers she would come looking for him.

_"Any word from the Maternal One?" _Spinelli asked nervously. He truly liked the Maternal One and did not want to make angry. The longer it took the more nervous he became.

_"Not yet. Don't worry Spinelli she isn't going to blame you."_

"Stone Cold are you sure this was the best way to attempt to win back the heart of the Maternal One?"

"I'm sure." Jason said with a slight smile. He knew what he did was sneaky and underhanded. It was the only way to make sure Elizabeth couldn't say no. _"Elizabeth won't like what I did but she will accept it. I just have to calm her down so she can listen."_

"If you're sure."

"I am. Look Spinelli why don't you call Maxie and ask her out."

"Is the master attempting to rid of the Jackal?" Spinelli asked relieved at the idea of not being here when Elizabeth finally showed up.

_"No. I thought... I don't know what I'm thinking. I do know you don't want to be here when Elizabeth gets her."_

"Is the Maternal One a formidable adversary?"

"Very." Jason agreed without much thought. "It's better if I deal with her alone."

"If Stone Cold thinks it is the most wise choice..."

"I do." Jason said nodding quickly. If it was just them, Jason knew Elizabeth would not hold back. This meant that maybe they could finally make some progress.

_"Then I will go ask Maximista to join him for some dinner."_

"Thanks Spinelli."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth felt more relaxed after her bath. It was nice to be able to enjoy her large claw foot tub; with two active boys, she did not get the chance very often. As much as Elizabeth loved them there were times, being a single mother got to be too much. Mostly it was during the long lonely night.

She had no doubt that she could raise the boys on her own. The fact was however, she longed for Jason to be there too. She wanted to mad at him, to hate him but she couldn't. Elizabeth knew he was hurting over his choice. Making him leave when Jake was sick was the hardest thing Elizabeth ever did. It was the right thing though. The few times Cam had asked for Jason were hard enough. She did not want the boys anymore confused.

Sitting on the couch Elizabeth finally decided to open the delivery from earlier. Like she thought, it was indeed a legal document but she could have never imagined what it said. Someone had bought her house. Not only that but they had given the house to the boys.

Elizabeth tried to think of who would do something like this. Only one name came to mind, Jason Morgan. He knew she would not accept him doing this so he used the boys. _"That bastard!" _Elizabeth yelled her voice echoing through the empty house. How could he do this? Didn't she make it clear that things were over? He was the one who left her. She was only doing what he asked. What good did he think jerking her around would do?

She threw some cloths and shoes on before bolting out the door. Elizabeth was going to have a little talk with the Mob Boss of Port Charles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason smiled when heard Elizabeth outside his office. It took her longer than he thought. He knew the boys were at Audrey's so that meant Elizabeth must have had a rough day. Jason wanted to be able help her after a long day. He wanted to be the one who made things better. He knew it would take time though.

_"I want to talk to Jason now!"_ Elizabeth yelled at his stunned bodyguard. Poor Cody had never dealt with Elizabeth before.

_"Sorry Jason she just won't..."_ Cody said breathing a sigh of relief when Jason opened the door, . He did not want to be the one to tell the brunette no.

_"It's fine Cody."_

"You bastard! What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth shouted as she marched into the office and slammed the door.  
_  
"I take it you got my present." _Jason said trying not to smirk. He wondered what would happen if he told Elizabeth how sexy, she looked right now. Deciding not to find out Jason sat down at his desk.  
_  
"What made you think this was a good idea?"_

"I wanted to take care of my family. Something I should have been doing all along."

"I thought we agreed that we could never work."

Jason couldn't argue Elizabeth had a good point. He had been the one to walk away this time. _"I know I said that but..."_

"Please Jason stop doing this. It hurts too much." Elizabeth pleaded softly. After nine years of push and pull, Elizabeth couldn't take anymore.  
_  
"I know I've hurt you so much. Especially these last few months. But I am trying Elizabeth. Just give me the chance to show you..."_

"I know you love me Jason and I love you too. I don't know if I could survive you walking away again. I have to think of myself and the boys. They need me."

"I need my family." Jason said firmly. He wasn't willing to back down just because Elizabeth had concerns.

_"I... I... I just don't."_ Elizabeth whispered fighting back tears. While part of her was touched Jason would do all this she could not forget the he broke their engagement. The danger of Jason's life would always be there. Elizabeth had to wonder what he would do the next time something like that happened.

_"I'm not going to give up Elizabeth."_

"I want to believe that." Elizabeth said sadly_. "I'll keep the house but only for Jake and Cameron."_

"I will make you trust me again," Jason vowed as Elizabeth left him alone in his office.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter ****Seventeen**

_"She loves her roses. She used to tend to them everyday. Pruning and plucking, they were always so beautiful. Just like her," _Anthony said to himself.

_"Now she wears strange clothes and has no interest in flowers. I know it's her though. I know it's my Angel. How she knows Jason Morgan I don't know, but I'm not having it. She is a lying cheating Bitch and I would be doing Morgan a favor by ending it,"_ He said as he looked at the vase of roses before him.

_"I need to eliminate her before she can do more damage to me or anyone else. She doesn't deserve to live. I will make her pay for leaving me she will remember what happens when you try to leave me."_

Anthony Zachara's mind was shaky at best. He had his moments when he was completely sane and then suddenly something would trigger his delusions. It was never clear on what caused it. Johnny thought that is was always his mother Maria. He thought that when ever Anthony saw roses or a woman that resembled his mother that his father would slip into his delusions. As he walked in to the house this gray day he realized that his father was talking to himself in the study. He had to hear what the man was saying. Leaning in close to the door he waited and listened.

Maria you are trying to hide from me, but I have found you. Now I get to make you and your lover pay. Oh.. But you will pay first. You will know fear and uncertainty, you will fear everything and everyone before I am done."

_"Father, mother is dead. How do you think you can possibly make her pay now? You already killed her remember?"_ Johnny said walking into the room. He grabbed a glass and decanter of amber liquid pouring himself a small amount in a glass. _"Besides you should be concentrating on Morgan."_

"I am," Anthony said with a gleam in his eye._ "You see Maria has convinced Morgan that she is a sweet and lovely person. He needs to know the truth and in the end he will. He will lose her and her bastard children."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Elizabeth, this was left for you at the nurses desk,"_ Regina said handing it to her before moving off down the hall.

Elizabeth stared at the envelope and had no real idea why she suddenly felt a shiver race through her. Like someone had walked over her grave or something. She put the envelope under the chart she was carrying and made her way down the fall to check on her patients.

_"Elizabeth you have a call,"_ Epiphany said as she approached her.

_"Do you know who? I've been trying to get to Mrs. Riley for the last 20 minutes,"_ Elizabeth replied in exasperation.  
_  
"It's Johnny Zacchara," _Epiphany told her.

Elizabeth felt her pulse quicken. Why on earth would Johnny Zacchara be calling her? Did he know about her and Jason? He had to know something. He was at the Black and White ball, he saw the way Elizabeth and Jason looked at each other. He knew there had been something there at least back then. It still didn't answer her immediate question. Why was he calling, what could he possibly want for her?

_"Epiphany I think I need to take this, could you check on Mrs. Riley for me?"_ Elizabeth said hurriedly walking towards the desk.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and stared at the red light blinking before her. Finally she picked up the phone,_ "Elizabeth can I help you?"_

"Elizabeth, this is Johnny Zacharia. I know you don't know me well but I needed to.." his voice trailed off as she heard what sounded like a brief struggle. She then heard the click and knew the line went dead. What the heck had just happened? Was Johnny in danger? Should she call the police? Lucky? Jason?

Elizabeth moved away from the desk and started to go towards the locker room. Walking in she quickly took out her phone and started to dial Jason's number. As she was walking down the hall she bumped into someone and looked up. Jason stood in front of her and was once again holding her arm trying to steady her._ "Seems like we keep bumping in to each other,"_ Jason said.

_"Yeah,"_ she said looking to the ground. Then making a decision she looked back up into his eyes. _"I was actually just calling you."_

"You were?" he asked in surprise.

She decided not to beat around the bush, _"I just got a call from Johnny Zacchara. While I was on the phone with him, it sounded like he was either kidnapped or at least a struggle then the line went dead."_

"Why would Johnny be calling you?" he asked.

_"I don't know. He never got to handle whatever he was going to tell me."_

"I'll look into it, I don't think it would be a good idea though for you to be unprotected. I don't like the idea of the Zacharia's contacting you. I'm putting a guard on you till this is figured out," Jason told her.

_"No Jason no guards. I don't need it. Besides it will only make things worse by showing that I'm important to you. You do what you want with the information, but I don't need your protection,"_ she said quickly and walked away.

Jason watched her move down the hall the rest of the way and enter a room at the end of the hall. He would be damned if he left her unprotected. Little did she know that there were already people in place keeping a far off eye on her, and he intended on keeping it that way.

Elizabeth sat down heavily on the bench and grabbed the envelope and began to open it. She had originally thought it was x ray as the envelope was about that size. She began to open the thick plastic like envelope, and as she stuck her hand inside absently she quickly pulled her hand out when she felt what seemed to be a sticky liquid on her fingers.

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth dumped the contents onto the bench next to her just as Lucky walked into the locker room._ "Eliz..."_ he said as he was opening the door. He stared at the contents that had her focus to riveted and her hand moved to her mouth as she jumped off the bench. _"Oh God,"_ she cried.

Laying on the bench lay one sheet of paper on the paper were the words: _I'll be watching you._

That in itself would be scary enough, but what made it even more so was that the letter was written in blood, or a blood like substitute. Suddenly she realized that the sticky liquid on her fingers before was blood also as she backed away from the bench staring at her hands.

Lucky moved to her and said_, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Focus, did you see where this came from?"_

Elizabeth nodded her head she said, _"Regina gave it to me she told me someone left it at the nurses desk for me."_

"Elizabeth, listen to me. Are you listening to me?" Lucky asked grabbing her arms and giving her a slight shake. When she nodded and looked back at him he continued._ "You need to tell Jason."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"Max get in here!"_ Jason yelled loudly.

_"Yeah Boss?"_ The guard asked sticking his head in the door.

_"I think it's time we hit the Zacchara's again."_

"Alright. What were you thinking? Blow up a shipment?"

"No. We can't take the risk. The PCPD are still breathing down our necks. The last thing I need right now is to be arrested."

"I take it Ms. Webber got her surprise. How did it go?" Max asked with a smirk.  
_  
"Not well."_

"But she accepted it right?"

"She didn't have any choice. I had the house put in the boys' names," Jason replied solemnly. He hated tricking Elizabeth into accepting a gift, but she was so stubborn. He had no choice.

_"Damn Jason. Are you trying to piss her off?"_

"I just wanted... I need her to trust me again."

"I know you don't want to hear this but it's going to take some time." Max said gently.  
_  
"I know Max and I know I helped make this mess... I just hate it," _Jason said regretfully. _"Do we know when their next shipment is?"_

"No but I'll find out."

"Get Spinelli to help you. He needs something to keep him busy."

"Sure thing boss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Anthony Zacchara was not the kind of man most people messed with. Over the years, he had defeated every enemy to cross his path. It infuriated him that one man was causing him so much trouble.

Jason Morgan was nothing but a thug. Anthony was sure he had no idea how to run the business successfully. However, Morgan was still managing to cause him problems. The most annoying of course was burning down his house.

He had to admit Morgan was nothing if not creative. He was also very stupid. It was the only reason Anthony could think of for leaving Nurse Webber unprotected.

Apparently, Mr. Morgan had forgotten all about the Black and White Ball and about their meeting. It had been evident even to a crazy man that Morgan loved the nurse. Hell he had been willing to die for her. Only a man in love would sacrifice himself that way.

Elizabeth Webber was such a beautiful woman. She reminded him so much of his Maria, the faithless bitch. Maybe that is why Morgan left the young nurse all alone. It was a careless move. One Anthony Zacchara planned to use to his advantage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Jason, Johnny Zacchara is here to see you."_ Milo said opening the door.

_"Did he say what he wanted?" _Jason asked looking up from his papers.

_"No. He said he would only speak to you."_

Jason tossed down his pencil and pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Make sure he's unarmed and then send him in."_

"Yes boss."

"I don't have time for any games. So you had better make this quick," Jason said as Johnny entered the office.

_"I'm not here to play games, Jason."_

"I'm waiting."

"I want to negotiate a truce with you." Johnny said calmly. He hoped that has plan could work. Anthony was a loose cannon and he was getting crazier by the day. Now the man thought you see Johnny's mother. It made him even more worried than usual.

_"You don't have any power to keep a truce Johnny. Anthony is stilling running things."_

"I know but my father listens to me. Maybe I can..."

Jason immediately interrupted the younger man. _"I don't want to hurt you Johnny. You are a good kid. If I were you I would get out of this before it takes away everything you love."_

"I can't leave my family," Johnny stated evenly.

"You've made your choice then." Jason said dismissively.  
_  
"I don't want a mob war."_

"That's too bad. I'm not going to let your family take away my business."

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind?" Johnny asked hopefully.  
_  
"Maybe if you were to get rid of Anthony and Trevor we could work something out."_

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Johnny said his voiced resigned as he left Jason's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It had been surprisingly easy to sneak into General Hospital's staff locker room. Anthony knew Maria was hiding from him here. He had seen her in the hall. She was not going to get away from him. He knew she had gotten his notes. They were simple reminders that he would always be watching her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Elizabeth was nervous. She had for the last hour felt a shiver run down her spine, and could swear that she felt as though someone was watching her. She had learned long ago from Jason to trust her instincts. Deciding that she was being ridiculous not calling Jason to tell him about her stalker, she picked up the phone. Right before she began to dial though she heard, a voice say, _"Hello?"_

"Lucky is that you?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

_"Yeah it's me, what's the matter? Did something happen?"_ he asked.

_"No, no. Well yes actually it did," _she told him deciding that she would tell Lucky what was happening.  
_  
"What's going on Elizabeth? I can tell that you sound afraid. Just talk to me I can help," _he told her.

Elizabeth glanced around as she once again felt the eyes upon her. _"Lucky, I think I have a stalker, and I think he is watching me right now."_

"Okay Elizabeth where are you?" Lucky asked her.

_"I'm at the nurses' desk,"_ she told him.

_"Stay where you are, I'm almost there," _Lucky told her in what he hoped was a calm voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony watched as Elizabeth worked. He could sense her discomfort as only a person who knew her could. He knew Ms. Weber, he knew her in a way most people did not. He knew her habits he knew her body language. He knew what she did on her off time, and he knew what she did alone at night in her room.

He watched as she finally went to pick up the phone. He did not know if she intended on calling Morgan or not, but she heard her mention the name Lucky, and he knew at once that she was speaking to her ex the cop. Deciding that it would not be a good idea for him to be found lurking at the hospital he looked on for one more moment before slipping away unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Elizabeth?"_ Lucky said coming off the elevator.

_"I'm sorry Lucky," _she tried to apologize.

_"Don't be sorry. Where do you feel like someone is watching you? Do you have any ideas where he could be hiding?" _Lucky asked.

_"No, nothing," _Elizabeth said as she watched Lucky looking around. She watched as he opened doors and looked around corners. Finally, she saw him come back to her shaking his head.

_"There is no one here,"_ he told her. _"Can you get away for a minute? I need you to tell me exactly what the hell is going on Elizabeth."_

"Yeah, let's go to the roof, my break is coming in five minutes, can you meet me up there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Bought time you showed up, I've been waiting for a half an hour." _Sam huffed when Carly finally showed up.

_"Sorry, Mercedes was ill I had to get my mother to watch Morgan,"_ Carly said walking over to Sam.

_"So what is this brilliant plan you have Carly? And why should I have anything to do with it?" _Sam asked her.  
_  
"It's simple, we make Elizabeth pay for all the things she has done to us over the years," _Carly told her with a smirk.

_"Look I hate Elizabeth as much as the next person, but really you think by hurting her that you are going to get back in Jason's good graces?"_

"I think that once we expose her for the fraud that she is Jason will finally see her in a whole new light, and have no choice but to cast her out of his life."

"And how do you plan to do this?" Sam asked only slightly intrigued.

_"I haven't figured that part out yet. What I want to know is if you are with me in this or not?"_ Carly asked.

"Well, I don't know. How about you actually call me when you have a solid plan? For now I'll seek revenge in my own way," Sam said as she walked away leaving Carly seething.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky turned as he heard the door on the roof open. _"So you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"_

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't come forward sooner, but I wasn't really sure what to make of this till the other day," Elizabeth told as she walked over to him.

Lucky could see she was holding a couple of envelopes behind her back._ "Let me see them. Are these from the stalker?"_

"Yeah I think so," she replied handing them over to Lucky hesitantly.

As Lucky looked through all the letters he began to get more and more concerned. _"Why did you wait till now to tell me?"_

"I don't know. I just thought that with everything that's happened you wouldn't want to help me."

"Elizabeth I didn't suddenly stop caring about you," Lucky said._ "Did you tell Jason yet?"_

"No, and I'm not planning to," she replied.

_"Well I think that you should," _he told her and continued when he saw her shocked look. _"Look Elizabeth, Morgan can probably find this person faster then the police. He has connections, besides this could be connected to him. I think you should tell him."_

"No!"

"Elizabeth this is about your safety. Put your pride aside for now and do what's best for you and the boys. I'm warning you tell Morgan or I will." Lucky told her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Elizabeth was furious with Lucky. How dare he of all people tell her what she should so? Who did he think he was? She had been so angry she had stormed away from him. He had tried to catch up with her, but she had shrugged him off and eventually he had let her leave.

Elizabeth didn't know why she always felt drawn here whenever she was upset, but here she was once again. As she stared out at the water her whole body tensed with reaction. She could feel him behind her. She knew he was hesitating and she hated that they were like this with each other now. Where were the friends who would always be there for each other? What had happened to them?

_"Elizabeth?"_ he said with a hint of question in his voice.

Elizabeth turned slowly to face him. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew she needed to see his eyes; she needed to feel the comfort of his arms. Yet it was something she dared not try. She knew if she allowed herself even a moment of comfort from him she would never walk away. It was too hard to be near him and not want what she felt she could never have.

_"Elizabeth, what are you doing out here? You know it's not sa...," _his voice trailed off. He had seen the sharp intake of breath as he had started to say the word he now knew she hated.

_"You know I come here to think. The water and the night sky help me to see things clearly. Even if what it makes me see is the impossible,"_ she said quietly.

Jason knew she was upset he could see the tenseness in her shoulders and the rigidity she was holding her body up with. _"Is everything alright?"_

"Is it ever alright?" she asked looking over her shoulder at his blue eyes. Taking a deep breath she continued, _"I'm alright; I just needed to come here to think. I feel, I feel like I've been backed into a corner and the decisions of my life are no longer mine to make."_

"Can I help?" he asked moving closer to her.  
_  
"You know once upon a time maybe you could have," _she told him. Elizabeth knew Lucky was right. She knew she should tell Jason about the stalker, but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to him, she couldn't allow him to be drawn back to her only because of danger.  
_  
"I want to help you,"_ he said taking her shoulders with his hands he gently turned her to face him. _"Just tell me what happened. I'll just listen like I used to."_

"Not this time Jason, trust me its better if you don't know," she said.  
_  
"Is it Lucky? Did he do something?"_ he asked with a hint of anger.

"No, it's nothing don't worry about it," she said trying to move away from him.

Jason grasped her shoulders more firmly and finally unable to deny himself pulled her in to him. He hugged her gently at first holding her close resting her head against his chest. Allowing her to take comfort from the gentle cadence of his beating heart. He softly stroked her hair and finally pulled back slightly. He looked deeply into her eyes as he leaned forward. He saw no resistance only quiet acceptance and need. He could feel her need. He could feel her need for comfort and if she wouldn't tell him what the problem was he would at least give her that.

Jason kissed her cheek using his hand he tilted her head slightly and trailed his lips along her jaw before finally claiming her lips with his own. He felt her whole body relax into his as she gave herself over to him. He kept it gentle and comforting even though he felt a need boil within himself. She needed him in this moment and he was not about to ruin it.

Elizabeth needed air, she was becoming light headed. Pushing softly on his chest she broke away from him, shakily putting space between their bodies. _"I'm sorry,"_ she said breathlessly. _"I shouldn't have let that happen."_

"Elizabeth..." he started to say.

"No Jason, I can't do this right now, please if you care at all you will leave me alone," she said quietly.

_"I can't do that,"_ he told her._ "It's dangerous here after dark. You know you shouldn't be alone on the docks at this time of night. Let me at least walk you to your car."  
_  
Elizabeth couldn't help it she laughed. It was an almost hysterical laugh and she saw Jason move a step closer to her again. She had to step back she had to keep her distance, it was the only thing that she could do._ "My car is in the shop again, but if you need to you can walk me home," _she told him.

_"Alright,"_ he replied and moved to her side. He walked next to her quietly neither one of them able to talk. Neither one wanted to break the quiet spell that had been cast around them. As they neared her house they seemed to slow their paces, longing for just a few more minutes together.

Jason took her hand as they walked up the steps to her door._ "Will you be alright?"_ he asked.  
_  
"Jason stop worrying," _she said.

_"I can't. I'll always worry about you,"_ he told her placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

Elizabeth turned from him and went to unlock her door. Jason waited in the shadows of her porch as she went inside and with one final look back at him closed and locked her door. He sat there for a few minutes before walking off the porch and to the darkened area of the yard. It was a place he went to often to catch glimpses of his family.

Jason stayed for a long time watching as Elizabeth allowed the babysitter to leave. He watched her and the boys go through their now familiar bedtime routine. What Jason was unaware of was the shadow on the other side of the yard also watching. The shadow knew he was there and delighted in the fact that he had been right all along about Miss Webber and Morgan.

With a sadistic smile Anthony turned to his assistant and motioned for him to get them out of there. He knew at the moment Morgan was distracted but he also knew that Morgan had unparalleled senses and it would only be a matter of time before he caught the older man.

Jason stayed most of the night and watched the house. For some reason he felt compelled to stay, as if his presence was the only thing keeping the danger for his family at bay. He wished Elizabeth would talk to him, he wished he could read her mind; know what she was thinking to help keep her safe. He had felt her fear at the docks and he had no idea what was causing it, but it intensified his own feelings of fear for her. So he stayed ever watchful till the early morning hours.


End file.
